A Son or A World?
by Athena Goddess of War Tactics
Summary: Sequel to After So Long. Annabeth and Percy are married, Cedric is in college, and they have a new son, Alex. When Chiron says that Alex will change the fate of the world forever, what will they do? Will they give up their son or save the world?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

I'm Annabeth Jackson. I live in Manhattan, New York with my husband, Percy Jackson.

I have two sons, Cedric, 19, and Alex, 7. Oh, and incidentally, I'm half-god, a child of Athena and so is my husband, son of Poseidon.

Cedric had a bit of a problem a few years ago, but now he was better. He's now in college, Yale. I'm thirty-seven years old.

Today was Alex's birthday, the 11th of October. I had invited some of our old friends from camp; Piper, Jason, Leo, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Chiron. Everyone came, it was just a dinner.

We tried to keep track of our friend's lives. Jason and Piper were married, Hazel and Frank were also married.

Thalia was, obviously, single.

Reyna was married... to Nico.

Leo was trying to find a way to get back to some place, but no-one knew where and Chiron was just the same.

Thalia and Leo were the the godparents.

I set the table and laid out the food.

* * *

P.S. Sorry it's so short, I just really wanted to post it.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV:

It's the day after Alex's party. I lay next to Annabeth. I had to take Alex to school. I got up, got dressed and asked Annabeth to make breakfast for me.

After I dropped Alex at school I drove to see my client. I no longer taught at High Schools, I trained professional swimmers. I met my client, Chloe Jerome, at her double-storey house.

Chloe's father was a rich businessman and bought her this house. Chloe met me outside; she had pretty blonde hair and green eyes.

'Hey,' I said.

'Hey,' she replied, linking her arm with mine.

'You do know that I'm married, right?'

'You are? Well, it doesn't matter.'

I waited for her outside. She came out in a tight bikini.

'Do you really think that's appropriate for a swimming lesson?' I asked.

'It doesn't matter, it's just practice,' she replied

She started with breast-stroke. When she came out I spoke.

'No,' I said. 'Open your legs a little wider.'

'Oh,' Chloe raised her eyebrows and put her wet arms around my neck. 'I'll open my legs _wide _for you.'

I smiled shyly and lifted her arms off my neck. 'I'm happily married with two kids. So, I don't think you should do this.'

She nodded and there was no more of _that _for the rest of the lesson. Thank god.

Annabeth's POV:

I was working on some blueprints in the kitchen when I saw something glowing and shimmering in front of my face. It was an Iris-message. Chiron's face appeared, worried and stressed.

'Oh, hi, Chiron,' I said.

'Annabeth,' Chiron looked around worriedly. 'I need to tell you and Percy something. Come to Camp Half-Blood at the end of the day. Leave Alex with someone, this is urgent.'

And with that, he disappeared. Leaving me confused and worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV:

It was the end of the day. I had Alex in the backseat and Piper next to me. Annabeth had phoned me and told me to get someone to look after Alex. She didn't say why, just to get home quickly.

I parked in the parking lot and rushed to the building, Alex and Piper at my heels. I climbed the stairs to our loft and unlocked the door. Annabeth was standing there, pacing up and down. She looked up, relieved.

Annabeth grabbed my hand and led me outside.

'Annabeth, what's this about?' I asked.

'I'll tell you in the car,' was all she said.

She dragged me outside to the car. I started it up and told her to explain.

'Okay,' she began. 'Chiron called and told us to meet him at Camp Half-Blood, he said it was urgent.'

About twenty minutes later we arrived at Long Island Sound. I parked the car and walked up the hill, Annabeth at my side. I looked around at the familiar surroundings; Peleus curling himself around Thalia's Pine Tree, the strawberries around the "so called" farm.

There were no sentries outside the border. Annabeth looked at me as we crossed the border. I looked upon my home once more.

Annabeth's POV:

Nothing about Camp Half-Blood had changed. There were campers looking at us, there were all the cabins, there was the Big House and there were Mr. D and Chiron playing cards. The only that _did _change was that there were now golden statues of people lining at the edge of the forest. They were the statues of the heroes that died in the wars fought by our generation.

I felt tears well up as I looked at the statues. I saw Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Castor, Bianca Di Angelo, Zoë Nightshade and Luke Castellan. I nudged Percy, nodding to the statues. His fingers interlocked with mine. This just made me think of all the losses we faced, all the friends we saw fall in battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV:

I looked at the old new Camp Half-Blood. My eyes fell on the statues and I gripped Annabeth's hand tighter. We were so happy and none of those people ever got to be happy.

A boy with blonde hair and grey eyes came up to us. 'Who are you?'

'Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase,' Chiron came galloping in, smiling at us.

The boy's eyes widened. 'P-Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase?!'

Chiron led us to the big house and invited us in. Mr. D was slouching on the couch, drinking Diet Coke.

'Oh look; Annabelle and Perry Johnson, they've come back again!' Dionysus took another swig of Diet Coke.

'Annabeth, Percy please sit down. We have much to discuss,' Chiron said.

We sat down on the couch and looked at Chiron.

'Okay,' Chiron got into wheelchair form. 'I'm going to get right to the point. Rachel spouted a prophecy about-well; I think it's better if you heard it.'

Chiron handed them a small scroll. I opened it and read:

"_Daughter of wisdom, son of the sea_

_Beware thy son, for he shall be the key_

_The Earth goddess shall rise once more_

_Seeking sacrifice or war_

_Thy son must die, and the world must endure_

_For the death of the boy, the world shall be secure"_

I read it, shocked.

'In other words it says that Gaia is demanding a sacrifice; your son, or the world goes down in flames,' Mr. D explained to us.

But we didn't need it, we understood it all. We understood that we had to sacrifice our son or the world would cease to exist.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV:

I sat next to Percy, shocked. My boy had to die or the world would be destroyed.

'B-But we have two sons, how will we know if it's Cedric or Alex?' I asked.

'Well, prophecies normally come when the child is born, or a few years later (**a/n I don't know if this is true, I just needed a reason why it couldn't be Cedric, thx**). So, it's most probably Alex, otherwise this prophecy would've come a few years earlier,' Chiron replied.

I nodded.

Chiron told us that it would be best not to tell anyone, lest they interfere. This had to be done by us.

'Oh,' this time it was Mr. D who spoke. 'And there's most probably a battle at some point of this quest.'

'Quest?' Percy asked.

'Yes, it is a quest, now. Yours. You have to figure out a way to save your son; I thought that much was clear.'

'But how?'

'I don't know! That's for you to find out!'

'When's our deadline?'

'Well,' this was Chiron. 'From what we've gathered it's in three days; the Day of Nyx, but right now I think you should go and prepare for our quest,' with that he ushered us out and bid us farewell.

We left Camp Half-Blood and drove back to our house. Piper was waiting for us, watching TV.

'So,' Piper switched off the TV. 'Why did Chiron want to see you?'

'Oh, he just wanted to tell us that Mr. D was leaving,' I said.

'He is? Well, I must be going. Alex is asleep and Jason is waiting for me,' she stood up, hugged us goodbye and left.

We walked to Alex's room and looked inside at our son's sleeping figure. Percy put his arm around me and I cried into his shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling dizzy and sick, hoping everything that had happened was a dream. But somehow I knew it wasn't. I got up and called my boss to tell him that I wasn't coming to work for the next three days.

Annabeth got up, had a shower, got dressed and walked to the kitchen without saying a word. I got dressed and followed her. She sat at the table and looked into space.

I came to sit next to her and laid my hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look at me. There was a tear running down her cheek. Annabeth closed her eyes and shook her head.

She opened her eyes and said, 'We have to get ready. I called Leo and asked him to look after Alex. We have weapons and Chiron sent over some Nectar and Ambrosia. We just need to know where to go. That prophecy was very vague.'

I didn't question her; I just went along with it. She had already gotten everything sorted out. We grabbed backpacks with the stuff we need. We had everything; we were just waiting for Leo.

Then, there was a knock on the door. I went to go open it. It was Leo (who would've guessed). He was wearing a pair of jeans and a smoking T-shirt. No, I mean _literally _smoking. There was fumes coming out of his shirt and it was burnt in several spaces. He still had his tool belt and he held a rather big bag.

He grinned. 'Hey.'

'Hey,' I replied. 'What's in the bag?'

'Festus,' with that he stepped in.

I closed the door and walked up to where Annabeth was giving the brief to Leo. You know; the no taking him out, no letting people inside, PROTECT HIM etc.

Thankfully, Leo didn't ask any questions when we said we were going. He just sat on the couch and began taking out Festus. We said goodbye to Leo; we didn't want to wake up Alex.

I held my breath as Annabeth and I stepped outside, starting our death quest.

**P.S. I will need at LEAST 3 reviews for me to carry on! **

**Thx**

**A.G.W.T **


End file.
